Syn Shenron! Union of the Shadow Dragons
Summary Goku clutches Nuova as he succumbs to his wounds as Syn Shenron introduces himself and mocks Nuova Shenron for his honourable methods and proceeds to prepare to face as Gohan as Gohan's form fails and reverts to his base forms. Syn drops replicas of the Black Star Dragon Balls on the ground before blasting Gohan away with a ki blast. Goku gets up and tries to attack the Shadow Dragon, but receives a punch to the face. The Saiyan warrior is knocked into the ground as he recovers from Syn's punch and transforms into Evolved Super Saiyan 3 and proceeds to continue to fight the Shadow Dragon, but he is overpowered each time before gaining enough power to transform into Super Saiyan 4. He is able to overpower Syn and easily knocks him to the ground, however, Syn Shenron begins to summoning the Dragon Balls to him and swallows them. Trunks, Goten, and Pan try to stop the Dragon Balls, but they are too late as Syn Shenron transforms into Omega Shenron. Omega Shenron immediately proceeds to assault Goku and manages to knock him away with a ki blast before Goku powers up to Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4, but he is knocked back with a ki blast. Omega Shenron proceeds to create a gigantic vortex of wind blowing all the fighters away and flattening the area. Gohan powers up to Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 and proceed to continue into the imperfect True Super Saiyan 4 form which proves to be a match, but Gohan is unable to maintain it for too long. Gohan proceeds to relax his energy and channels his ki as his aura begins to include "sparkles". He proceeds to assault Omega Shenron' as he continues to back the Shadow Dragon into a corner before losing his form for a second time and being knocked away by a powerful gust of wind. He uses Thunder Rage against Goku causing him rippling pain across his body but enables him to concentrate his mind briefly and once again awakens Ultra Instinct -Sign-. He is able to break free from the attack and is able to knock down the Shadow Dragon with ease. He is able to maintain the form longer than before as he is able to dodge all of Omega's attacks while sending him flying with well-timed attacks. Omega uses Raging Blizzard Surge freezing the entire region while causing lighting to hit in random areas - destroying a house while another strikes Central City destroying it along with King Castle. Goten and Kibito Kai manage to rescue Chi-Chi before the East District is destroyed and places her at remains of the Lookout along with Master Roshi, Android 18, Tien, and Bulla as another bolt of lightning destroys their residences respectively. Goku seems unaffected as he emerges from the blizzard and goes to attack Omega, but is immediately knocked down by the Shadow Dragon as soon as his form fails. Omega spends the next for hours continuing to release his blizzard attack and freeze the planet as Satan City is about to be frozen over only to be stopped by a ki blast by Vegeta from behind. Omega looks at him and is amused that he is become a Super Saiyan 3 and tells him that the form won't have any impact on him. Vegeta simply calls out to Gohan and demands how he can transform freely into Super Saiyan 4 to which Gohan replies that he uses special implants and can activate them by the snap his fingers to enable him to transform into Super Saiyan 4. He tells everyone to stay back as Bulma arrives in a large aircraft and shoots him Blutz Waves causing him to undergo a transformation to Golden Great Ape. Battles *Gohan (True Super Saiyan 4 (Imperfect)) vs. Syn Shenron *Goku (Base/Evolved Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan 4/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron (Base/Omega Shenron) *Gohan (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4/True Super Saiyan 4 (Imperfect)) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega) *Goku (Base/Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega) Category:Fanga